


Dec 9: Bright

by EmeryldLuk



Series: Children of Hades December Prompts [9]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bonding, December prompts, Gen, Rick Riordan Demigod Universe | Riordanverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 21:30:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20607644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeryldLuk/pseuds/EmeryldLuk
Summary: Lily convinces Nico to join her in watching the battle games for the afternoon and they talk about the past.





	Dec 9: Bright

Nico shaded his eyes against the midday sun in a partially clouded sky. At the bottom of the hill, the Romans marched into positions facing each other. Between the two moving armies, Reyna stood with a golden staff in her hands. The eagle perched at its top shone brilliantly.

Her voice rang over the field, strong and clear, as she spoke. Nico watched, but was more interested in locating Hazel in the ranks than in hearing the words.

"Am I late?"

Lily knelt next to Nico. He looked to her and lit up at the sight of the Mcdonald's happy meal in her hand.

"You remembered!"

She smiled as he snatched up the food. "Slow down. You'll choke."

He unwrapped the burger. She opened her own bag and pulled out a carton of fries.

"Did I miss anything?"

He mumbled something through a mouth full of hamburger and pickles.

Lily chided, "Don't talk with your mouth full."

He hastily swallowed. "Sorry. I said, only the opening bellow. Reyna gives a loud pep talk to everyone. Oh, and there they go." Two platoons advanced.

Lily took her glasses from her pocket and shoved them onto her face with one hand. She ate a few fries and made a face.

"Too salty," she muttered.

Nico pointed down the hill. "The first is going to start with a volley, edge out the lines. They like to reign supreme. See? Just like that."

Lily dumped the fries back into the bag. "Pretty normal battle strategy. For Romans."

He glanced at her, a question on the tip of his tongue right when a horn blared from left field and a platoon charged forward.

"The ruler of Athens when I first started traveling decided to wage war on the neighboring region. Didn't last long, but I witnessed part of it. Sort of."

"Did you fight in it?"

"Not that one. Fought to protect our home though when I was nineteen. Hated every second of it."

"Who did you fight?"

"A splinter group of Romans. Called themselves the Brotherhood of Wolves." She leaned back, watching the fighting below. "Bunch of savages in the end, all bark and no bite."

Nico finished off his burger and licked his fingers. "What was it like?"

"Horrible, what else is war supposed to be like?"

"Okay, fair point, but besides that?"

Lily took off her glasses. "I remember being afraid at first. There were plenty of unclaimed that couldn't fight. Even though I no longer was unclaimed, I still cared. I hated it. I hated the fighting and the pain of it all. Not everyone likes killing, Nico."

"That is not what I meant," he protested.

"You've never known anything else though, have you?"

Nico was quiet, eating his fries.

"Can I ask you a question?"

Lily answered without a hitch, "of course."

"Do you hate being a child of Hades?"

"No."

He frowned in confusion. "But you rejected living at Camp Half-blood. You don't even like living here if it weren't for Hazel. You don't fight monsters like the rest of us."

Lily picked at the grass, tossing it up in the air. "You feel if someone is dead or alive. I feel their pain. My choice to not kill makes me an outcast, but I do not hate who I am or who my parents are."

"Their pain? That sounds horrible."

She nodded. "Look on the bright side. I'm an expert at healing broken hearts."

"Hey, Will and I are not-" Nico stopped short, going bright red. "I said nothing."

Lily giggled. Nico scowled and turned away.


End file.
